Missions
ALERT - Some of the red links actually lead to the missions themselves. Wikia is fucking up and the red links don't change to blue. New Plot/Mission thing From Tyla, GTAF - Neil works at the gas station. So you could have his asshole manager, in the mould of Vincenzo, send him out on a mission like Slacker to rough up and drag to work some random douchebag who's been missing shifts. In black humour, random douchebag happens to get shot to death during a hold up after the change of shift. From that you could get Dealing Revenge, where Lis and Mike who loiter in front of the store can ID the guys who held up the joint. Turns out these bandits have been pulling robberies all over your location. Neil takes them down, acquires their loot. His manager could or could not get pissy that Neil didn't pass along any of these proceeds and try frame him/Mike/Lis with the local PD as the bandits in hope of claiming a huge ass reward. And you could do the Ma Cipriani sh*t with maybe an old Drill Sergeant of Neil's from Panama who thinks he's gone soft and sends him out on missions to prove his bravado which never turn out to be enough. In the end, he hires a bunch of guys to go after Neil like the hitmen who go after Toni and after Neil kills them all, he's finally proven himself and maybe acquires a huge cache of weapons (that could or could not introduce arms trafficking?) AFTER HOUSE OF THE RISING SON - Neil, now proud owner of the gas station, is informed by a group of bikers that, by "inheriting" Rodney's gas station, that he also inherited the debts Rodney left behind to the bikers. As a result, Neil has to make some cash to pay them off, to which Mike or Lis suggest holding a rave, such as finding a warehouse, getting an audio system, and ecstasy. The rave is a success and gains enough money to pay the bikers off. In the meantime, Bernie & Martin decide to go after the bikers by stealing their guns & drugs Missions Rodney *1. Shift Change (Bring slacker back to work, go home) *2. Always Hardcore (Escape cops from rave with Mike & Lis) *3. Liquored Up (Go to the trucking depot to pick up truck during union strike, fight striking truck driver, drive truck back to gas station) Mike *3. Creepy Obsessed Stalker (Neil & Mike find look for the car that did the robbery at a nearby farm, they tail it like a "creepy obsessed stalker" back to it's hideout, a trailer near a lake) *4. Mrs. Koma is Coming'' (Neil, Mike, & Lis sneak through forest to kill the robbers and steal their loot. Neil covers Mike & Lis with a rifle and they escape)'' Rodney (2) *5. Pick Up the Pickup (Rodney asks Neil to go to his house and pick up his car, Neil escapes from a police ambush, Neil quits his job and pushes car in lake) Lis *5. Midnight Club (Lis offers to take Neil to a street race, Neil races against Lis and other street racers and wins) *6. Kidnapped (Neil walks up to Lis' house and catches her being carried out by a Neo-Nazi. When Neil tries to intervene, the Nazi pulls a gun on him and escapes with Lis. Neil chases after the kidnaper, saves Lis, and takes her back to her house) *7. Alles Kaputt (Lis decided to get back at the Neo-Nazis, so she and Neil go after one of their motocross races) *8. Nazi Hunters (Lis and Neil go after the leader of the Neo-Nazis at their garage) Bernie *6. Giving a Lift (Bernie's car is in the shop so Neil has to drive him to a meeting with the mob) *7. Contemporaries (Bernie begins regularly working with the mob, Neil joins him to a meeting with a gun runner, who is leaves if Neil doesn't arrive quick enough) *8. Johnny Law (Bernie and Neil go to meet another gun runner in Bernie's car, which turns out to be a sting. Neil and Bernie have to escape the police) Heist - Rodney's Mansion *9. The Deputation (Bernie & Neil have to plan a robbery at Rodney's Mansion to get money to pay off the mob after the events of Johnny Law) *10. House of the Rising Sun (Neil, Bernie, Lis, and Mike get ready to rob Rodney's Mansion. Rodney finds out and phones the police during the robbery. Therefore, he gets kidnapped and taken back to the scrapyard as a result of the robbery) Rave planning *11. Renaissance Man (Neil is confronted by a group of bikers, telling him to get money to pay off Rodney's debts after gaining control of the gas station. He talks to Mike & Lis about it and they suggest holding a rave. Thus, they drive to a rural warehouse to scope it out for the function) *12. DJ System (Neil has to drive a van with a DJ system in the back parked in a forest used for raves. However, the police have been watching the van and once Neil enters it, a wanted level is obtained. Thus, Neil has to loose the police and take the van back to the warehouse) *13. Ecstasy (Neil has to buy multiple quantities of ecstasy from a dealer at a truck stop and bring it to the warehouse) *14. Rave On (The rave is finally being held, and Neil has to fight back some neo-nazis who are trying to crash the party and keep them from entering the rave) Misc. *Early Missions *Convenience Store (Heist) *Bank (Heist) *Train (Heist)